


Violet Watermelons

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic literature, strangely, does not feature violet watermelons. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "violet/indigo" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

John doesn't have much time for pleasure reading, but he pockets the Hemmingway paperback abandoned by a previous motel guest and reads it during spare moments while Sam colors and Dean's at school.

John makes it a point to admire each picture as it's completed. Sam hands him one just as John's finishing chapter four. There are three, um, pointy-faced gray dogs cradling several violet watermelons.

"That's really good, Sammy. Are these dogs?"

"No, daddy, it's your book!"

John's still puzzled. Sam can't read yet, but he did ask John what his book was. 

"My book?"

"The grapes of rats."


End file.
